A Bit Different
by McInstry
Summary: "Wha –what? What is this?" The Doctor looked up at her from his spot sprawled on their bed, his hair a mess and his lips wet from kissing her. -"This is me, dominating you." - The Doctor and Rose try something new. Mind the rating, please.


Summary: "Wha –what? What is this?" The Doctor looked up at her from his spot sprawled on their bed, his hair a mess and his lips wet from kissing her. -"This is me, dominating you." - The Doctor and Rose try something new.

A/N: I've been in need of a beta. If anyone wants to offer, feel free to contact me. Also, as I've never written anything like this before, tell me what you think! This has also been cross posted to my tumblr and whofic accounts.

What this fic includes: light D/s, hair pulling, toys, other kinks, and a sexy as hell Rose.

She pushed him back onto the bed.

"Wha –what? What is this?" The Doctor looked up at her from his spot sprawled on their bed, his hair a mess and his lips wet from kissing her.

Rose applauded herself, proud for keeping her confidence. Clad only in the sexiest matching bra and knicker combo, she smirked. She placed a knee on the bed and her fisted hands next to his ribs, the soft duvet twisting beneath her touch.

"This is me, dominating you." Rose smirked again as she watched the Doctor swallow slowly. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and ran his eyes up and down her body. He seemed to nod and she slithered up his body to meet him with a kiss.

She moaned at the touch of his hot tongue against the seam of her lips. Grasping at his fantastic hair with her fingers, she tugged him away. The look on his face was one of pure confusion as he seemed to root for her lips with his eyes still closed. Sliding her hand down from his locks and onto his face, she rubbed her thumb over his lips before playing the tip of her pinkie over them. The Doctor opened his mouth and bit the tip lightly, his eye opening as his tongue darted out to circle it. He teased the ring on her smallest finger avidly before she tugged it back out.

The little lost puppy look on his face nearly had her giving in, giving him whatever he wanted. But she breathed in deeply and steeled herself against those warm brown eyes that could melt her very heart.

"Sit up for me." Rose requested softly, moving back so he could do as she asked. The Doctor obeyed, his eyes still fixed on hers. She slid her hands over his shoulders and down onto the suit buttons on his lower abdomen. Even through all the layers, she could still feel his muscles tighten under her touch. Popping the suit open button by button, she pushed it off his body and cast it over a chair nearby. Moving on to his blue shirt, she undid it slowly, scraping her nail over the revealed area. She groaned to herself when she saw he had yet another shirt on. Thankfully, it was a t-shirt which she pulled somewhat roughly over his head once she got his oxford off. Rose licked her lips and smiled to herself at the sight of him sitting there waiting eagerly for her touch.

She had never thought she'd be able to be like this, so dominating or demanding. But he wanted it and he would get it.

'_Tell me what to do." At the look on her face, he'd stroked her hair softly. "I trust you. Anything you want. Don't be shy, please." He had that hot glow in his eyes that made her warm up instantly. But despite that warmth, she felt unsure. The Doctor backtracked, "it's alright if you don't want to, I mean, if the idea makes you uncomfortable. Don't ever do anything you don't want to." With that he kissed her forehead. _

She had taken a few weeks to do a bit of side research on dominating a partner before she realized that she could do it and enjoy it as well. So, she'd moved ahead and chosen a time where he wouldn't expect her: right after he'd woken up from one of his rare naps. He was already so mussed and adorable looking that all she wanted to do was give in and go along with their normal routine. But the idea of making him beg and obey her was too much of a temptation to resist.

"Undo my bra." Rose breathed out as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs. The Doctor moved his hands to the bra clip and she could feel his fingers shaking in excitement. The brushes of his fingertips against her skin made warm sparks travel down her spine. The bra straps slid down her shoulders and pooled at her elbows and Rose watched him swallow thickly and lick at his swollen lips. "Take it off me." The Doctor trailed his hands from her back, over her shoulders, and down her arms, taking the bra with him. Rose threw it off to the side and settled her right hand at the nape of his neck. "Suck." She could feel the hot flush on her face, but she forged on, guiding his head down to her breast.

The Doctor complied readily, his lips fastening around her nipple as his tongue swirled around it inquisitively. When his teeth brushed against her sensitive skin, she dug her nails into his neck, yanking him back.

"No teeth." Rose looked at his face and saw the blush of arousal high on his cheeks and his eyes wide in awe and hunger. "Understood?" He nodded almost dumbly before leaning back down and taking her opposite nipple into his mouth. He suckled like an eager infant and Rose had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. His cool mouth both soothed and ignited her hot skin at the same time. "Ooh, that's good," she praised him in a lust-drenched tone. Hot brown eyes slid up from staring at her chest to meet hers and she groaned at the look of bliss on his face.

She couldn't believe that he actually took such pleasure from simply being told what to do. It kind of turned her on to know that pleasing her, submitting to her, gave him satisfaction.

Rose petted his neck and shivered as he hummed against her. She pulled back slowly and planted a kiss on his hair. "Stand up," she breathed out as she climbed off his lap and onto the bed. She propped herself against the full pillows and watched as he stood at the foot of the bed unsure of what to do. "Undress for me." Her voice was quiet but he heard her and immediately obeyed. He popped open the button to his trousers and let them fall to the carpeted floor. Rose watched keenly as he removed his pants with shaky hands.

The Doctor was long all over; long legs, arms, torso, fingers, cock. The last mentioned limb was thick as well, the largest cock she'd ever seen. He was sparsely haired everywhere aside from his head and absolutely lovely to touch and suck and kiss. His muscles were lean, not overly defined, but definitely still there. He was always solid against her, no give anywhere. Despite that, he was the best lover she'd ever had, the gentlest and most considerate.

"My beautiful man." She murmured, watching the shock register on his face at her words. "Don't look surprised. You're… gorgeous." His eyes alighted and she smiled at him fondly.

"Touch yourself for me." The Doctor's lovely hand moved from his side to his cock, which he grasped quite firmly. He slid his hand up and down, his thumb playing at the tip. Rose licked her lips at the lovely sight before her.

He was all tense, excited muscle and long legs and tight stomach and stiff jaw. He looked positively delicious to Rose as he pleasured himself for her enjoyment.

"Tell me how it feels." She requested, running her own hand over her thigh gently.

"Feels good," he gasped out as his pace increased. "Not as good as you, though."

"Oh?" She inquired, "How do I feel?"

"Hot and wet grasping around me. Love the way you move against me. Love it," he shuddered and tugged at himself roughly.

"What about my mouth?"

"Perfect," he groaned, "so warm and soft and giving. Never felt anything like it before."

"Is that what you want? My mouth sucking on your beautiful cock?" The Doctor groaned, slowing his own hand, knowing that if he kept on with that pace that he would end too quickly.

"Yes, yes. Love your mouth."

"Okay, then you can have it. But first you need to stop." Rose smiled as he whimpered but obeyed her request. He removed his shaking hand from his cock after a lingering twist and she rose to her knees and moved towards him. She sat down on her bottom and tugged him forward by his slim hips. She bowed her head and took his cock in her hand, nearly surrounding the thick base. She guided it to her mouth slowly, letting him squirm a bit.

The Doctor made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as she twirled her tongue around the head of his erection. Rose sunk down on him, taking more of him into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure at the full feel of him against her tongue and cheeks. Before him she had hated using her mouth on men. Now she liked it quite a lot. She loved the look in his eyes as she fully enjoyed him. She loved his taste; an odd sweet alien musk that she found her taste buds craving.

Granted, her jaw did tend to get sore because of his more-than-average size. But even that was worth it because of the way he moaned out her name and looked at her with adoring eyes.

At the feeling of his hands touching her head in an attempt to guide her, she closed her teeth around his sensitive cock. The Doctor stilled immediately, staring at her with wide eyes.

"No hands," she said, her breath playing at his saliva-coated cock. He shivered and clenched his fists at his sides. At the look of loss in his brown eyes, she spoke again; her hot breathes still teasing him. "What do you want?" The Doctor clamped his fists tighter and Rose moved forward to nuzzle his cock with her cheek. "You want to touch me?" He nodded fervently. "Alright then." Rose moved backwards to once again prop herself against the pillows.

"Make me come. With this." She pulled an average sized purple dildo out from under a pillow. He slunk onto the bed with her, his movements languid. He made to touch her, but she smacked his hand away lightly, 'tsking' and shaking her head. His brow furrowed. "No touch. Just this and your mouth." The Doctor's hot eyes glinted greedily and she smirked at him. His look of assuredness faltered as her tongue flicked about her teeth wickedly. "Oh, and you're not using that lovely tongue of yours. You're going to talk to me. And I know you can do it, with the way you run your gob all the time."

Rose's eyes followed his Adam's apple as he swallowed thickly and crawled between her parted legs. He took the dildo from her hand and insinuated it between her folds. She breathed in deeply as the head of the fake cock brushed her clit.

The Doctor looked at her with warm brown eyes and began to speak in a desire-starved tone. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Rose smiled despite herself. As he sunk the head of the toy into her, she squirmed and circled her hips, inviting more of it in. "You smell gorgeous, too. I want nothing more than to lean down and taste you." His voice got deeper, lower and more sinful. "I want to lap at you slowly, feel your hands yanking at my hair, telling me where to go, what you want." He thrust the entire dildo into her and she gasped deeply and arched into it. "Because I love it when you control me and let me bring you pleasure."

For a moment the Doctor's free hand wavered over her thigh, looking as if it would break the rules and touch her. "I love this," he breathed out, angling the toy so that it brushed against that spot inside her he knew brought her intense pleasure. "I love watching you come apart beneath me, above me, wherever." He pushed the toy in as far as it could go and twisted the slightest bit. Rose bucked against it and sobbed quietly, her face scrunching as she felt herself getting closer to orgasm. She reached down and twisted her fingers through his hair the way he liked and tugged. He groaned and nudged happily against her hand. The toy came out of her hot channel to dance over her clit before entering her once again.

"Rose," the Doctor exhaled slowly, "Come for me. Please, gorgeous, come. Show me how absolutely sexy you are." The slightest accidental brush of his finger against her clit had her coming. The Doctor kept thrusting the toy into her deeply, his movements slow and lingering, dragging out her orgasm.

"Oh, look at you," he whispered against her hot skin. "You look beautiful, all flushed and sweaty with your pulse racing so fast I can hear it." Rose whimpered as she came down from the most drawn-out orgasm of her life. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor gazing at her with the oddest mixture of affection and all-consuming lust. It was as if he wanted to kiss her and devour her at the same time.

She was alright with both.

"That was amazing." Rose blinked at how husky her voice sounded and the Doctor grinned in an adorable manner that didn't quite match their current situation. That smile was always such a turn on to her, so innocent, too innocent and boyish for their lovemaking.

"I want another." His boyish grin melted into something a bit more suited for their nakedness.

"How?" The Doctor asked her immediately, ready to comply with anything she wanted.

"Lie down." Rose sat up to make room for him. She moved most of the pillows out of the way, leaving him with one so that he wouldn't strain his neck.

The Doctor did as he was told and reclined, his long body splayed comfortably on the soft covers. Rose straddled his thighs before inching upward on her knees. She felt him tense when she slid over his aching cock and tight abdomen. She stayed there for a moment, looking down at him, spread out so deliciously just for her. His hot eyes met hers as she leaned down to kiss him. His lips met hers enthusiastically. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and they both sighed at the heat of the contact. As Rose pulled away, she brought her hand up to stroke his face lovingly. Her fingers slid back into his hair and she tilted his head back to bite at the tense cord of his neck. Her tongue soothed the mark wetly and she began to move farther up his body.

"If it's too much, tell me, yeah?" Rose broke from their dominate and submissive roles to make sure he was alright with what she was about to do. "Just pinch or something."

The Doctor nodded absently as he tugged at her hips, eager to have her on top of him. Rose moved over his shoulders to straddle his face. His hands moved to cup her bum, pulling her down onto him. She wound her fingers into his sex-tousled locks and lightly ground down onto him. His answering moan shot right up her back and made her gasp. He stroked her spine with a single finger while his other hand kept her anchored to him.

The Doctor's warm tongue situated itself between her swollen folds. He lapped eagerly at her wetness before working his tongue into her hot opening. Rose moaned at the feeling of his talented tongue working itself against her wet walls. She could feel his hand come around from stroking her back to worm between her legs. A single finger entered her as his tongue moved to nudge at her clit. He circled it lazily as his long finger stroked at that soft spot inside of her. Rose wrenched at his hair, her thighs quivering around his head.

She reached her hands up and cupped her bouncing breasts, stroking her thumbs over her very-aroused nipples. As she gazed downward with heavily lidded eyes, she saw the Doctor's hot eyes regarding her lustily. Rose tweaked her nipples harshly and moaned, her eyes still fixed on the Doctor's.

His hand on her hip gently caressed, telling her he was fine and enjoying himself. With that knowledge, she circled her hips on his finger and came. She could feel herself tightening on his single finger, feel it still caressing her from the inside, feel his tongue suckling languorously at her clit.

Rose moved off his face and straddled his abdomen. Still shaky from her orgasm, she leaned forward, hiding her face in the Doctor's neck. His hands came up to cradle her neck and back, embracing her lovingly.

After a few moments passed, she pulled back and nipped at his jaw, nudging him with her nose. She planted a row of kisses up his jaw line to his ear which she suckled on before rolling between her teeth. The Doctor shivered below her, his hands tightening to fists against her.

"Do you want to come?" Her voice was breathy and hot as it weaved into his brain.

He nodded.

"How do you want to come?" Rose nuzzled his ear one last time before pulling back far enough to meet his warm gaze. "Tell me." Her hand reached back and stroked his very erect cock lightly. The Doctor bucked beneath her at the contact, his eyes closing at the slightest bit of stimulation. His gorgeous mouth, moist with her juices, was slack-jawed as she squeezed him gently. "What do you want, Doctor? If you don't tell me, I'll just leave you here to take care of this," she punctuated her words with a much tighter squeeze, "on your own."

The Doctor gasped and opened his foggy brown eyes widely. "Want your mouth!" He yelped as she slid down his body and encompassed him in her warm mouth. He was so close to the edge that all it took were a few harsh sucks for him to come with a loud yell. His hand grasped at her hair and Rose let him, knowing he was too far gone to do otherwise. She suckled at him as he softened before sliding off of his to rest against the mountain of pillows. She pulled his head against her chest and felt him cling to her as his breathing steadied.

Rose stroked his sweaty hair fondly, leaning down to press kisses against it every once in a while. After what seemed like hours, the Doctor came back to life. He nestled his head further between her breasts and laid kisses on her sternum.

"Thank you." He looked up at her with warm, sleepy eyes and a satisfied smile.

"Of course." Rose smiled back at him and pressed another few kisses to his forehead and temple before hugging him to her. The Doctor threw an arm around her waist and burrowed himself around her. She looked down at the powerful alien cuddled against her with his head on her breast and shook her head. He was the sweetest thing sometimes and she was glad that he trusted her enough to show her that side of him.

Rose gave him one last kiss before falling asleep with him.


End file.
